Not How It Should Be
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: Dimitri is not turned. Roes gets raped a few days after the attack and she won't tell Dimitri. Will they work through it or will they grow apart? Read and Review. I want 15 Reviews for each chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I add the conversation that Rose has with Jannie!**

**Read it!

* * *

**

Not How It Should Be

Chapter One

It had been a few days after the attack on the school and Dimitri and I were great! Every night he would come to my dorm and we would make love and he would spend the night. He spent the night so much he practically moved into my dorm part of my closet was his and he had two drawers in my dresser. I didn't mind though I liked that he was always there when I woke up or when I got back from class.

I had just gotten done with Stan's class for once I was able not to get kicked out. We were still in the field experience but this class was called as a debrief of the attacks the Guardians had done on us.

"Miss Hathaway could you please stay after for a moment, I would like to speak with you."

"Sure."

After everyone left the room he closed and locked the door then the blinds.

"Miss Hathaway you have shown your dislike in the dress code far to much. And I'm going tot have to do something about that."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I was wearing jeans and one of Dimitri's flannel shirts, which I stole. I was totally in dress code!

"I don't understand what you mean. I am in dress code."

"Today you are, yesterday you were not."

Yesterday I wore a mini skirt that Dimitri picked out just so he could get me in trouble for it and we could have a quickie in my room when he made me change.

"Yes Dim-Guardian Belikov made me change before I came to your class."

"Yes but you still are breaking dress code and I will have to take care of that."

He was right in front of me now. He put his hand on my breast and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I stepped back.

"What needs to be done."

With that said he forced me down onto the floor and started to grind against me. I cried and begged for him to stop but he didn't.

He raped me.

"Now you understand why we have a dress code." Stan said "You may go."

I ran out and went straight to my room. I'm not going to tell Dimitri, I told myself. I can't.

For the past few days Dimitri has not spent the night in my dorm. I asked him not too. I said I needed me time. He respected that but now I think he is getting worried and nervous about me. I don't want to tell him, it doesn't seem right to tell him. Though I know in my heart I want to and need to tell him.

I didn't know how to tell him. He trusted Stan, didn't like him but trusted him. He thought Stan wouldn't do any thing like this. No one did.

A few days later I was training with Dimitri when he told me the news.

"Your mom is taking some time off to come and visit you before graduation. She said she wanted to tell you about your father." He said out of the blue.

"Oh." What a stupid response. I can come up with better.

"Yeah, she also threatened me again. I thought that was kinda funny," he laughed.

"Funny."

Near the end o f lunch my mom came up to me. "Rose can I speak to you? Guardian Belikov will excuse you for the rest of the day."

"Yeah."

We went to my dorm to talk, but before she could say anything I cut her off.

"Mom because you are my mom I want to tell you something," my eyes got tears in them "Mommy, Stan Alto raped me." The next thing she did I did not expect. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry.

After my little crying session my mom hugged me.

"It wasn't your fault he is a sick bastard who took advantage of you. You aren't even eighteen yet."

"But I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not. Does Dimitri know?"

"No. I haven't told him yet."

"Don't worry, I will. I am also going to tell your father. He wants to be apart of your life and he also has connections. He is a mobster."

"My dad is a mobster?"

"Yes."

"Not someone I pictured you with. What kind of connections?"

"Well he could kill Stan without anyone asking why, he could have him arrested without anyone asking why, or he could get him fired without anyone asking why."

"Wow! When can I meet him?"

"Soon don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks TO:**

**ACRG**

**WEIRD101**

**Maris Belikov**

**87**

**PeaceRoseG'ladheon**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

_"Soon don't worry."_

After my talk with my mom I decided to go and talk to Dimitri. Maybe tell him what happened. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. He answered immediately.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey! Come on in," he moved aside to let me go in. "I'm guessing you saw your mom."

"Yeah, we talked."

He laughed. "You mean argued right?"

"No talked, like a normal mother daughter talk thing."

"Maybe I have taught you some control."

"Only a little," I smiled. "I found out who my dad is!"

"Really? What's his name?"

"She didn't say, she just said he was a mobster."

"Well now I know where you must get it from. When do you get to meet him?"

"Soon. A few days maybe."

"That's exciting!"

"Yeah."

"What did you really want to talk about Roza?"

"Don't get mad at me. Please?"

He had worry written across his face. "I promise. I could never be mad at you."

"Remember how I stayed after the day of the debrief with Stan?"

"Yeah, that was the day you told me you need some personal time. What is it? Did something happen?"

"That day, Stan raped me," I choked the words out of my mouth.

Dimitri rushed to me and wrapped me in his arms. He picked me up and gently walked us over to the bed. He laid us down so he could see my face but still have his arms around me.

"Roza, why did you think I would get mad at you?" He asked me.

"I thought it was my fault that he raped me." My eyes were watering and a few tears leaked out.

Dimitri kissed them away. "No it was _not _your fault! Do you understand me? You are an amazing person, it was not your fault!"

I nodded.

"I'm going to tell Headmistress Kirova so that she can take of this. Do you know if you were the only one?" He slipped into mentor role right now.

"I don't know."

He nodded and then he kissed me. "I won't let anyone hurt! I meant what I said that day in the cabin."

"I know."

"Right now is about you. What do you want? What can make you feel better?" he was such a romantic.

"Just hold me." And that's what he did. He held me till the next morning.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear. This was my day off for guarding Christian.

"Hey," I yawned. Just then Dimitri's cell phone rang.

"Belikov," he answered. "Yes . . . I'll bring her right away . . . Yes I know it is a death whish waking her up . . . We will see you soon."

"What was that about?" I asked after he hung up.

"Your father is here and wants to meet you."

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys like it!**

**I want 15 reviews before I update again!**

**A big thanks to those of you who reviewed last time!**

**I know it's a cliffy but I like cliffys!**

**Review!**

**Shirtless Dimitri for anyone who Reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Your father is here and wants to meet you."_

"Where are we going?"

"To the landing strip. Why don't you go to your room and freshen up. I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour," Dimitri said.

"Okay." I headed back to my room to change shirts and to wash my face. As I was walking past the Guardian wing I heard Dimitri; so naturally I listened.

"If you ever touch her or look at her you will be sorry. If you ever hurt her I will make you feel so much pain. I will do so much worse then kill you."

I heard him about to round the corner so I walked back a little and made it seem like I was walking to the lobby and had not heard him.

"Hey Comrade!"

"Roza, right on time. Impressive."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on we are supposed to meet your father when his plain arrives."

"Why?"

"They just said we had to."

"So you're not mad at me for the whole Stan thing?"

"After what you heard I cannot believe you are asking me that?"

"You knew I was there?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Sorry about the last chapter!**

**My computer was acting weird!**

**I tried to make this one longer!**

**Hope you like it!**

**OH I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!

* * *

**

_"You knew I was there?"_

"Of course, I could tell because of your perfume that you wear. Sort of like you know it's me because of my aftershave."

"Oh," I bite my lip a habit that I started recently.

We were almost to the landing strip by now and I could see my mother, Alberta, and Kirova. The plane had just landed. And we had reached the others by now.

"Rose, how are you?" my mother asked me.

"Okay," I shrugged. I looked at Dimitri then my mother. "I told him."

"Good," she said. We hugged.

"Headmistress, Guardian Petrov, I would like to speak with you later," Dimitri said.

"Very well," Kirova said.

The people started to board the plane. A Mori man came off and went straight to my mother.

"Jannie, it's been too long," he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Only two years, Abe," she smiled and _flirted_?

"Yes but two years is long. Now I want to meet Rosemarie."

"Do not call me Rosemarie," I said.

"Ah, you must be my daughter then."

"If your are the same man who's sperm made my mother pregnant then yeah I'm your daughter."

"Rose!" Dimitri said and gave me a stern look. "Try to keep some self control. My apologize Mr. Mazur for my student's behavior."

"Dimitri, little Dimika! I haven't seen you since you were a boy," my father said. "How is the family?"

"They are good. Vika will be graduating next year."

"Is that so, the last time I saw her she was three."

"Yes, Yeva is Yeva always talking about her dreams."

My father laughed. "Yes, well she can be right. Now you are Rosemarie's mentor is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"It's Rose." I grinded my teeth.

"And you are also in a relationship with her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now because I am her father and I also have the ability to push back or move forward when she gets her trust found what are your plans with her?"

"Mr. Mazur, I respect you greatly and I know what you can do. I do have plans with Rose but another matter has been brought up to where my answer would not be complete till I take care of this matter." Wow. That was some speech Dimitri.

"And what is this matter about?"

"It concerns her safety."

We walked to Kirova's office where my dad, mom, and I sat down and Alberta and Dimitri stood in the back.

"Guardian Belikov what did you want to speak to me about?" Kirova asked.

"Stan Alto made inappropriate comments, gestures, and physical contact to Rose."

That was what he meant by he would let Kirova know.

"I see. Rose did Guardian Alto force you to do anything?"

"If you are referring to him raping me, then yes he forced me to have sex with him." Sarcasm.

"When was this?"

"The day of the last debrefie."

"We will speak to Guardian Alto."

"Dimitri, what exactly did you do when Rose told you?" Alberta asked.

"I hugged Rose," he said.

"No what did you do to Stan?"

"He threatened him." I told them.

"And I punched him in the face."

"Well then, we will take care of it." Kirova said.

"Kirova I was wondering if you would wait and let myself meet Stan Alto before you take any actions?" Abe asked.

"Of course Mr. Mazur."

"Thank you."

After the talk about Stan being a rapist my dad and I were walking towards the cafeteria. I was supposed to meet Lissa for breakfast and my dad – Abe wanted to meet my friends. When we got there the gang was all there, including Adrian.

"Hey Lissa!" I grabbed one of Eddie's donuts.

"Hey Rose!"

"Little Dhampire! How are you and your cradle robbing mentor?"

"Adrian its okay. A lot of people are gay, we all know you have the hots for Dimitri!"

"Mr. Mazur," Adrian said.

"Adrian, please how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Abe, I've known you since you were born."

"Yes sir. I will remember that. What are you doing here in the states?"

"I came to visit and meet my daughter," Abe said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're Rose's father?" Adrian's jaw dropped.

"Yup I got a mobster daddy!" I said. We were sitting down now.

"Hey Rosie! Why haven't you tried to kill him yet?" Sparky asked me.

"BECAUSE HE HAS A TRUST FOUND FOR ME!" I yelled at him.

"How much is this said trust found?"

"About 1.9 million," Abe said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"1.9 million is in your trust found and counting."

"How much do you make a year?"

"About 10 million on a bad year and on a good year about 50 million."

"That's amazing!"

"Yes well I would like to take this opportunity to tell you I also donate money to the school and I get weekly updates on you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I have wanted to be in your life since you were born but Jannie said to have you live a modest and unspoiled childhood would be better."

"Why?"

"That way when you get the money it will mean something not just another account with a boat load of cash."

"So there was a reason she waited this long to have us meet?"

"Yes. She actually wanted to wait till you were 18 then give you the choice but a complication arose."

"Oh! That's why she said I would meet you soon!"

"Hey Rose, we have to get to class," Eddie said.

"Class? I thought we were guarding to day?" I was confused.

"Stan said something about an emergency class last time and its today."

"Oh."

Great I have to face the man who rapped me. This will be interesting.

* * *

**I want a least 30 reviews for this chapter!**

**I will update when I get 30 reviews for this chapter!**

**Review!**

**Who wants a shirtless Dimitri giving you a back message?**

**I know I do!**

**If you want a shirtless Dimitri giving you a back message REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**You all get your Dimitri's!**

**And yes I did change my Pen Name from vampgal67 to PrincessAnastasiaBelikov, so if you were confused about that that is what happened!**

**In this chapter I'm trying to focus more on Abe and Dimitri.**

**The next chapter will be just Rose and Dimitri!**

**Hope you like it!**

**OH AND I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY JUST THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC!

* * *

**

_Great I have to face the man who rapped me. This will be interesting._

Eddie and I walked to Stan's class in silence. Abe said he would see us later because he had something to take care of. I was really nervous to go into Stan's class. I waited outside with Eddie for a while.

"Roza," Dimitri said. "It's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Eddie go ahead in. Come with me, Roza."

We walked outside going in between two buildings. We were hidden out of sight. Dimitri cupped my face then kissed me on the lips, hard. One of his hands went to my neck while the other to my hip and he pulled me closer. My hands tangled into his hair.

"I am not letting you be alone with him ever again. Do you understand?"

I was still breathless from the kiss so I just nodded.

"Let's go."

We walked to Stan's class quickly but the late bell had already rung. Dimitri will hopefully give me a pass.

"Miss Hathaway you're late," Stan said.

"Guardian Alto it's my fault I had her do extra laps today," Dimitri said.

Stan grumbled to himself but didn't give me a detention.

In the middle of class the door opened and in walked Abe. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Don't let me interrupt," he said. "I just came to observe." Observe my ass!

A little while later I was spacing out and didn't hear the question Stan asked me.

"Hathaway!" Stan yelled. "I want to see you after class!"

"That will not be happening Guardian Alto," Abe and Dimitri said at the same time. Freaky!

"Guardian Belikov, Zemy I will not have you tell me how to punish my students!"

"And I will not have you harass my student!" Dimitri said.

"And I do _not_ want you anywhere near my daughter!" Abe put his hand on my shoulder. And he was squeezing it, _hard_.

"Your daughter?" Stan scoffed.

"You don't believe me?" Abe was getting pissed! He's a mobster Stan!

As if on cue my mother and Alberta walked in at that moment. The next thing that happened surprised everyone.

Jannie Hathaway punched Stan Alto . . . in the face!

"Go Mom!" I yelled.

"Stan Alto you have been stripped of your guardian title and are under arrest," Alberta said. "You have the right to remain silent." She then put Stan in hand cuffs.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stan yelled.

Alberta and another guardian were now escorting Stan out of the class room.

"Guardian Belikov would you mind teaching for the rest of class?" Jannie asked him.

"That will not be a problem Guardian Hathaway."

For the rest of class I actually paid attention. Shocker I know! But Dimitri was teaching after all. Hot, sexy, perfect Russian God Dimitri! And he was mine. Okay I didn't pay attention I was to busy looking at how his hair fell around his face and the way his lips moved when he was talking and the way he made hand gestures as he lectured. I'll just get the notes from Eddie.

"Rose," Dimitri said. "Roza!"

"Huh! Sorry Dimitri I didn't catch that," I said. Shit!

I got the "look". "I was just asking you what method would you use if you had three Strigoi were coming at you and you had a partner who happened to be under the influence of some sort of drug?" he asked me.

I straightened up in my chair and looked Dimitri dead in the eye. "I would let the said partner fight with one Strigoi while I took care of the other two. This is a hypothetical situation right?"

"Yes of course."

"Hypothetically say my Mori was a fire user. My Mori and I would have a plan were they use defensive magic to distract the Strigoi so that I would be able to kill them without the Strigoi defending himself much." Oh shit what did I just say?

"Do you know for a fact that defensive magic is a distraction?"

"I have two cases where that is what I used and both with the same fire user. Once in Spokane where Christian melted the handcuffs and Mia exploded a fish tank. The second time during the recent attack on the school were Christian made bursts of fire in front of the Strigoi faces."

"You seem very sure that in the future more Mori will be interested in taking an action to help the guardians." Dimitri said. Everyone was listening intently to this conversation.

"Change is happening. It started the moment that we found out humans were helping the Strigoi. Do you remember what I said to you then?"

"This changes everything."

"Change is always happening whether or not the queen likes it. I know for a fact that more Mori want to take action and they will. It's only a matter of time." I hope he doesn't yell at me.

"You're thinking ahead that's good! That is what separates the good guardians from the great ones. You will be a great guardian Rose I know you will." I got one of the rare smiles from him and I beamed back. "Class dismissed."

"Rose?" Abe said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me for telling everyone that I'm your father?"

"No. I was just surprised that you said it. I don't mind. I mean I have a mobster dad! That's pretty cool!" I laughed.

He laughed with me. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I really do. And I do want to get to know you too."

"I'm glad but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked worried.

* * *

**Hey I hoped you liked it!**

**I want at least 15 reviews before I update!**

**Who wants me to kill Stan?**

**Who wants me to have Abe torture Stan?**

**Review or Stan will attempt to kill Dimitri!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I added in chapter one Rose and Jannie's conversation. So please read!**

**This is the 6th chapter. **

**I was so glad with all the reviews I got!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE READ!

* * *

**

_"What is it?" I asked worried._

"I was hopping that you wouldn't mind when I asked your mother to marry me?" Abe said.

"You, what to marry my mom?"

"Yes, I love her deeply." Wow! Weird. Why would anyone want to marry my mom?

"Okay?" I said. "I mean if that's what you want."

"I do. I would also want her to resign from being a guardian." He was a little hesitant as he said that. Good luck with that Abe!

"Umm, I don't know what to say to that." I said.

"That's not good."

"No! I mean I think it's cool that you are getting married but the resigning from being a guardian part is going to be difficult." I rushed out.

"That makes me feel better." He laughed. "So tell me about you and Dimitri."

"Umm, what do you want to know?" I hope he doesn't ask anything embarrassing.

"How long have you two been in a relationship?"

"We've been in a relationship for a few weeks now, but we had feelings for each other since Lissa and I came back to the Academy."  
"Has he been treating you right?" He asked all serious now.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"He isn't pressuring you or hurting you?"

"No. Dimitri would never do anything like that. He hates it when I'm hurt he only wants me to be happy."

We were in the cafeteria by now and were walking to my normal table were Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were already there.

"I will see you later Rose. Good luck with the rest of the day." Abe said right before he walked away.

"Bye. Hey guys!" I said.

"Rose that was awesome what happened in class!" Eddie said.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Jannie punched Stan in the face." I shrugged.

"Little Dhampire, why did your mommy punch Stan?" Adrian asked.

"I have to go," I jumped up and walked out of the cafeteria. As I was walking I ran straight into Dimitri.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"I can't tell her. I just can't." I said.

"Tell who what?"

"Lissa, I can't tell her."

"You don't have too. Come with me," he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the woods. I was confused at first but then realized he was taking us to the cabin. "I will excuse you for the rest of the day. I'm sure that Alberta will understand."

"Thank you." We walked all the way to the cabin in silence, Dimitri was holding my hand. We walked in and sat on the bed.

Half an hour later we were lying on the bed and trying to get each other's clothes off.

"Roza," Dimitri said. "Are you sure? You were just raped?"

"I need this Dimitri. I need to remember how good sex can feel. Please?" I begged in a whisper.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," he put a finger on my lips when I was going to protest. "I'm going to make love to you."

And that he did. He was gentle and sweet. It was slow and menacing! He knew exactly how to make forget everything. Soon after I snuggled into Dimitri's chest and fell asleep.

"What the fuck?" someone yelled waking me from my sleep. I looked up to see Dimitri trying to keep me covered and Jesse looking at us with a horrified expression.

Dimitri stood up and put his jeans on. "You saw nothing, because if you did you will answer to me."

"Like hell," Jesse said and took off.

"Comrade, Alberta already knows and most likely Kirova it will be okay."

"I just don't want you to be harassed by your classmates. Rose you are one of the strongest people I know but I don't want to see you upset ever." He sat next to me and held me in his arms. "Here." He handed me my jeans and his black V-neck sweater?

I looked at him questionably.

"I know you like wearing my clothes." He said.

I put his shirt on and threw my arms around him we held each other for God knows how long. I never wanted to let go.

"See Headmistress," Jesse said as he, Kirova and Alberta walked in.

"Mr. Zelkos, the Academy rules state that if a student is at the age of 18 and his having a romantic relationship with a mentor or staff member it is allowed. Guardian Belikova and Miss Hathaway have not violated that rule. Guardian Belikova came to me after Rosemarie turned 18 and asked if he was able to have a romantic relationship with Rosemarie. I stated the rules and he is following them," Kirova said.

"Rose it is after curfew," Alberta said. "Dimitri, I trust will be able to get you in without difficulty."

"Alberta, may I?" Dimitri asked.

"For this week only."

"Thank you." Dimitri and I walked to my room and soon got ready for bed. Alberta gave Dimitri permission to stay with me for this week.

"Goodnight my beautiful Roza, I will never let anything happen to you."

With that I fell asleep in the arms of my sexy Russian God.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ!**

**One of my favorite authors is taking off her stories because of the very mean comments that she got!**

**I want all of you to write her a message or a review to keep her stories up. Her name is pennypattz.**

**Please it will mean a lot to me and Dimitri!**

**REVIEW!**

**20 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

**I was really disappointed in you guys!**

**I asked for 20 reviews and I only got 15! *cries into Dimitri's shoulder* Dimitri is also disappointed it's his life!**

**I am seriously doubting my mad skills. I might take my story off!**

**Next time I want you guys to give me love!**

**I do NOT care how bad you think it is I just want my reviews!**

**I only did a short chapter because I did not get many reviews!**

**!THE MORE REVIEWS THE LONGER CHAPTER!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!

* * *

**

_With that I fell asleep in the arms of my sexy Russian God._

_ I was running from what I did not know. Dimitri I needed to find Dimitri when I found him I would be safe. I kept running. Running from someone, running from fear, running from the world and run I did. If I could just make it to Dimitri. My legs were burning, my muscles aching but I kept going. Go to Dimitri. Make it to Dimitri and I will be safe. I could see the cabin up ahead. Only a little farther and I would be there. I would be safe and be with Dimitri. Just a little farther._

_I was running to the cabin, I was almost there when I was brought down by a force I didn't see they were tearing at my clothes and grinding against me roughly. I couldn't see I was calling out for help but no one came._

_ "Shut it or I will kill the Russian," the voice said. I knew that voice I thought I would never have to see them again or hear them. It was Stan Alto the man that rapped me. "Be a good girl and let me finish what I started." _

_ I couldn't feel I was crying._

_ He pushed into me roughly humping trying to get off. "Be a good girl."_

_ He pushed harder and rougher. He was causing so much pain I didn't know which spot her the most._

_ I could smell the blood as I bleed because of the roughness he was using against my tiny recently un-virgin body._

_ "Stop please! Stop!"_

"Stop please! Stop!" I was being shaken.

"Rose! Roza! Wake up it's a dream just a dream!" I shot up and into the arms of Dimitri and burst into tears. "Sh, sh. Just a dream."

I cried for hours. I was so sure it was real that Stan was after me and I was trying to run from him. I was so scarred, so scarred.

I couldn't do this! Even though he was in jail I would always be scared to be alone with any man, other than Dimitri. I was scarred though to be with Dimitri in an intimate way. Throughout the entire time that Dimitri and I were having sex I would have flash backs of what St—he did to me. The thought of sex scarred me death. No matter whom I thought of, sex would be hard for me from now on. I knew it was silly but I could not get the memory out of my head.

Dimitri's phone rang as he was trying to rock me back to sleep.

"Belikov . . . WHAT! How many hours have they been out?" Long pause. "Thank you. I will stay with her till farther notice. . . of course Alberta. You too." He hung up the phone.

"Roza, Stan has escaped from jail."

"What? How? Dimitri!" I cried. I grabbed onto Dimitri and hid my head into his chest I was so scared.

"I will not let him hurt you, do you understand?" Dimitri asked me.

I nodded my head not really believing him.

"Roza look at me." He grabbed my chin when I didn't and forced me to look at him. "I will not let him hurt you!" He spoke with so much certainty that I believed him.

I held onto him so tight my nails were digging into his biceps but if I hurt him I don't think he noticed.

* * *

**If you know the commercial have that go through your head as you read this:**

**R**

**I **

**v**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THAT SPELLS REVIEW FOR ME BABY!**

**I want to get 20 reviews or no more chapters!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I was putting up a new story (which some of you notice) and I wanted to get it up and running. **

**I got 102 REVIEWS! I love you guys for that!**

**I want to give a big thank you to all who reviewed! You get a shirtless Dimitri for that!**

**Please read the notice at the end of the chapter!**

**POLL FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE PLEASE VOTE!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!

* * *

**

_I held onto him so tight my nails were digging into his biceps but if I hurt him I don't think he noticed._

The night went on. At some point in time I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was Dimitri shaking me awake.

"Roza, wake up."

"No," I grumbled probably sounding like a two year old.

"Roza," he whispered. He went under the covers and I felt a little bit of a breeze by my vagina. "Roza," he breathed against me. He kissed his way around my vagina when he did that I had the urge to puke. I ran and went straight to the bathroom to dispose of nothing but bile.

"Dimitri!" I cried out. He was in the bathroom holding my hair in a flash.

"It's okay Roza, it's okay."

"Make it stop."

"I will do everything I can," he said. After I had finished vomiting Dimitri carried me to my bed and laid me down.

"Dimitri," I said. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Rose?" He was all serious now.

"I vomited because I was disgusted at what you did to me. I know that sounds crazy but because of what Stan did any time I think of sex I get sick to my stomach but I love you Dimitri and I know that you would never hurt me but I can't help it," I was blubbering like an idiot right now.

"Shh, shh. Roza, it's okay. I understand. I thought because we made love earlier that you were okay with it, but I guess you will just need some time to heal and I will be with you the entire time you want me to be here."

He held me in his arms rocking me back and forth to calm me down. He was humming some Russian song. It was southing and I felt my eyes drooping from the song and the motion.

"Roza?" Dimitri said, I was just about to fall asleep.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out? Off campus I mean?"

"What brought that on?" I asked confused.

"Alberta thinks it might be better if you and I go off campus because it would be safer for you from Stan."

"Oh."

"They think that he is after you so if you are off campus that means they can focus on finding him more. If you were here on campus and I was the only guardian with you or no guardian at all you could be . . ." he trailed off but I knew what he was going to say. He cleared his throat. "And also I thought I could take you on a proper date out to dinner or something since it is afternoon for humans."

"When do we leave?"

He grinned. "Whenever you are ready."

"Stay here while I change." I got up and went into the bathroom and changed into dark blue skinny jeans and a black tan top and Dimitri's green, blue, and white flannel shirt as a jacket. I also put on my black convers. "Okay I'm ready."

"I love it when you wear my clothes." He smiled at me. "I think it shows just how much we love each other."

"I love you." I said my words with so much certainty that it scared me.

Dimitri looked me directly in the eye. I felt like he was looking right into my soul. "_I _love _you_."

We stared at each other for a few more minutes before Dimitri announced that we should probably start heading out.

We did not talk for the car ride. For once I didn't complain about Dimitri's crappie 80s music.

When we got to the mall I was surprised to see Dimitri park next to the tattoo shop. Dimitri took my hand and we walked into the store. What were we doing here? Dimitri and my mother would hate it if I got a tattoo other than my marks.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri, I have an appointment," he told the girl at the front desk who was eye fucking him. Dimitri noticed and put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"Right this way," she said. She led us into the back rooms where they do the tattooing. "Ink will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Dimitri said and then she walked out.

"Dimitri, what are we doing here?" I asked him. I was really curious.

"I am getting a tattoo and if you want one you can get one or a piercing up to you," he told me.

"You are going to let me get a tattoo?"

"This is my gift to you."

"Thank you." Just then a man walked in who I was assuming was Ink.

"Hi I'm Ink," he said. "What would you like done today.

"I want from one hip to the other 'Roza' written out," Dimitri said. He was putting my name on him.

"Could you spell that for me?" Ink asked. Dimitri spelled it while Ink wrote it down.

I was so touched at what he was doing for me. He was basically branding himself with my name.

"What color would you like it in?"

Dimitri looked at me. His eyes telling me to pick which color I wanted. "Black," I said.

Ink nodded and set to work. It was kind of distracting because Dimitri's shirt was up and his pants were not even on his hips and I could see that amazing V. He was amazingly gorgeous. The finished project looked really good actually.

"That looks really good Dimitri. Thank you," I told him with a quick kiss.

"Is there anything you would like?" Ink asked me.

"There are a few," I told him with a small smile.

"Let's hear them first then we will decide which to start with, sound good?" Ink said.

"Yup. Okay, I want a few piercings. I want my upper left ear pierced with a diamond stud and my belly button pierced with a ring. I also want a tattoo on my lower back. I want a red heart in the middle with two swirls in black on either side," I looked at Dimitri to see his reaction to my next statement. "I also 'RD4ever' on my left shoulder with the 'r' in red, the 'd' in black, and the rest in red." Dimitri was beaming at this. He knew what it stood for.

"Okay, let's start with the tattoo's first and then the piercings," Ink said. "And because you are getting a lot you need to take care of them or they will get infected."

I nodded my head in agreement.

Ink started and the tattoos didn't hurt at all. I made sure that he opened a new needle for each color and tattoo. You can aids and stuff from not using a new needle. The belly button ring hurt like hell! What was I thinking! But it looked really cute after the redness went down. The ear one wasn't so bad, I think by body was blocking out pain at that point because it was the last one and the others hurt.

When we were done Dimitri paid for the tattoos and piercings which came out to $325! Dimitri told me though that it was better they were more expensive because that meant they were sanitary and using new materials for each client.

We walked around the mall for a long while before we went into a few shoe stores. I am obsessed with shoes! I tried a few on but didn't really like any of them.

"Roza?" Dimitri spoke for the first time since an hour ago.

"Yes, Dimitri?"

"We need to take the bandages off of the tattoos or they will get infected." What he said was so simple but it meant the world to me. He cared if my tattoos got infected!

"Okay!"

"And I think you should take off the flannel," he said with a wink.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"That way I can see your sexy shoulder with that tattoo on it," he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I mean if you really want me to," I said nonchalantly, even though I was jumping for joy that he wanted to see my tattoo.

We went into the respected bathrooms to take care of our tattoos.

"We should start heading back," he said.

I nodded.

"You look beautiful Roza." He kissed my shoulder where my tattoo was. I'm glad he liked it.

Just then his phone rang. "Belikov," he answered with a sigh. "Yes . . . well Alberta told me to . . . we are leaving now . . . of course I respect you, I would be an idiot if I did not . . . any more news? . . . we are on our way." He hung up the phone. "That was your mother wondering where we were. She said that they didn't catch Stan so you are going to stay in my room until they find him."

"Okay."

We headed to the car and when we were driving I fell asleep. The next thing I knew was my mother yelling at me.

"ROSEMARIE ELIZABETH HATHAWY! YOU GOT A TATTOO!" Jannie screamed. That's not the only thing that I got today.

* * *

**Hey People!**

**Okay I have created a VA role play forum based on this story! All characters are open accept Rose and Lissa.**

**If you would like to be in my forum post who you want to be on the forum or in a review for me.**

**I also have a poll up for this story so please look at it. The poll is crucial for the next few chapters.**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**I want 20 reviews for this chapter but I understand if you guys don't like the story and just won't review :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED LOVE STORY!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it!**

**I tried to make this one a little longer, but I don't think it worked.**

**I was really happy with the response I got from the last chapter! I was really surprised!**

**130 REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**I am really glad you guys like it! I thought it was a stupid idea until my friend Tina told me to right it down.**

**Well after my long note. READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**DO NOT FORGET THE POLL!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY :(  
**

* * *

"_ROSEMARIE ELIZABETH HATHAWY! YOU GOT A TATTOO!" Jannie screamed. That's not the only thing that I got today_.

"Jannie calm down," Dimitri said. "Let's wait until she is awake and when she is not in danger."

"Belikov, how could you let my daughter get a tattoo?" She screamed.

"It is complicated," he said. Sweet Dimitri who was probably pissing himself because he was facing the wrath of Jannie Hathaway.

"Fine but when she wakes up you and she have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Of course Jannie."

"Put her to bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

I felt him start moving again. Soon we were in the dorms. I felt Dimitri lay me down on the bed.

"Don't go!" I whispered.

"I'm right here." He laid down next to me. I snuggled into his arms and fell into a deep sleep.

I felt some one dropping a light butterfly kiss on my head and shifting underneath me. I groaned and clung onto the person who was moving. I am guessing it was Dimitri because I could smell him. Dimitri.

"Roza," he whispered "We have to get up and talk to your mother."

That woke me up. "I'm up!"

He chuckled. "She made an appointment in the conference room for us."

"What!" I screamed. "Has she gone insane!"

"She's your mother," Dimitri said as he ducked because I threw a pillow at him. His dhapmire reflexes weren't fast enough and I hit him!

"2 points for Hathaway, 0 for Belikov!" I said laughing.

Dimitri growled playfully and tackled me to the bed. He was on top of me and was tickling my sides. I was laughing really hard.

"Dimitri stop!" I was laughing so hard. "Please stop!"

"Say I am the hottest boyfriend ever!" He said. "Then I will stop!"

"You . . . *gasp* are . . . *gasp* the hottest . . . *gasp* the most sexiest . . . *gasp* . . . boyfriend ever! *gasp*"

He stopped and hovered over me. We made eye contact and for some reason could not look away. He and I leaned in unconsciously. Our eyes still in contact. My lips touched his very delicately as his dominated mine.

There was a pounding on the door, which broke the spell we were in.

Dimitri got up to answer the door. "Hello, Alberta!" He said pleasantly.

"Belikov you seem happy today. Did you have a _nice _night?" She asked in a teasing manner. My cheeks burned form embarrassment. She laughed.

"Well it was nice." He grinned.

"Jannie is going to have a fit if you are not down there in 10 minutes."

I groaned. "Alberta please! Tell her I just woke up and we will be down in 30 minutes."

"She said 10 no more, no less."

"Fuck!"

"Rose!" Alberta and Dimitri said.

"What I am an 18 year old woman I need to express myself," I said sweetly.

"You're not 18 yet." Alberta reminded me.

"Two more F-ing weeks!" I exclaimed!

"Rose!" They said.

"What? I didn't say it!"

"Go change and be fast! Or your mother is going to pace a whole to China!" Alberta said.

"Okay," I went into Dimitri's closet and took one of his sweaters and I put my jeans on from yesterday. I think Dimitri changed me last night because I was in one of his t-shirts. I put my hair up into a ponytail and cleaned my piercings and tattoos so that they would not get infected. "I'm ready!" I said about 5 minutes later.

"Let's go," Dimitri said, and if I didn't know any better he sounded sort of afraid. Scratch that! He was afraid!

We walked silently to the conference room in the guardian building. It was weird coming in here without being in trouble . . . well academic trouble.

"Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said formally. Wow, he was trying.

"Mom," I said.

She nodded to both of us before speaking. "Please sit down."

She sat at the front with me and Dimitri at her right and Alberta on her left with Korvia and Abe. Yeah she was here too.

Joy! Not!

"Well Rose, I want you to explain what happened yesterday," my mom said.

I took a deep breathe, well she can't kill me with Alberta in the room. "Yesterday morning I woke up in Dimitri's room because I felt sick. I ended up getting violently sick. Dimitri and I were cuddling together for a while but then he told me that Alberta suggested us going off campus because it would be easier to track Stan. He then asked me if I wanted to go shopping or out to lunch. I said I wanted to walk around and get something to eat –"

"How is this of any importance?"

"I'm getting there. Well we went to the mall and we went into the tattoo and piercing place. Ink's is the name. Dimitri told the girl up front that he had an appointment, the girl was checking Dimitri out basically undressing him with her eyes –"

"Rose! Get to the point!" Jannie practically yelled.

"Okay! Dimitri told me that I could get as many piercings and tattoos as I wanted. He said it was his gift to me. Ink, the tattoo artist, came in and asked Dimitri what he wanted done. Dimitri can show you what he got done." I said

Dimitri stood up and lifted his shirt so you could see the top half of the tattoo. "It says Roza, I branded myself with her name."

Abe looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. "You really do love her?"

"With all my heart."

"You branded yourself with her name?" Abe seemed to be at loss for words.

"I thought it was the best time to do it. I have wanted to do that for some time now but I couldn't find the right way to do it. After what happened I wanted her to know just how much I love her and that I would always be there for her." My eyes were a little watery after he said that. God! Why am I so emotional?

Abe nodded before speaking again. "Rose, please finish the story."

I cleared my throat. "Well after that Dimitri asked me what I wanted done. I told him I couldn't decide what I wanted so he told me to get however many I wanted. I got a tattoo on my lower back," I lifted my shirt to show them the heart with two swirls on both sides, "I got a tattoo on my shoulder," I moved my shirt so they could see the tattoo which was 'RD4ever', "I got my belly button pierced and my upper ear." I showed them the last two and waited for their reaction.

"Well, Rose, I don't know what to do right now. It's your body," my mother said.

"What?" I was confused.

"I am upset but now that I see what you got done it doesn't seem that bad. The piercings, after a few weeks, you can take out for important functions and the tattoos can be covered with foundation. I just thought that you didn't want the entire student population knowing that you and Dimitri were in a relationship."

"I'm sorry. Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" I was so confused.

"Well Rose, I have a few tattoos myself."

"What!"

"Yes. I was young like you were once. I was not always a hard ass."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Abe was chuckling at my reaction. "Your mother was a rebel to her own mother."

"I totally want to hear some stories!"

"Maybe later, when she will not kill me," Abe joked.

"Okay."

We talked for a little while longer but then well nature calls. Basically I had to go to the bathroom. As I was walking to the bathroom I felt some ones hands cover my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Dimitri, really?" I asked the person. Only to have a cloth go over my mouth, I held my breath for some time; but I soon had to breathe.

My last thought was don't hurt the baby, before it went black.

The blackness swallowed me whole.

* * *

***Ducks for cover***

**Don't hate me!**

**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW!**

**I CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN UNLESS YOU REVIEW!**

**I hope you liked it though, I am trying to go off some ideas here.**

**If you want me to write something into the story REVIEW!**

***Ducks from cream pie coming at her***

**YOU LOVE ME!**

**DO NOT FORGET THE POLL!  
**


	10. Chapter 9 BETA VERSION

**Hey Guys! This is the beta version of chapter 9.**

**I accidently put up the wrong one because I named them the same when I downloaded the edited version!**

**I really hope you read it because ShadowKissed13 did a great job with it and I love her as my beta!**

**Thank You ShadowKissed13!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!

* * *

**

"Guardian Hathaway, please calm down," I heard Dimitri's low accented voice speak with authority. "Please wait until she is awake, and not in danger."

"Guardian Belikov," My Mother answered, her voice slowly rising. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, I hardly say you have the authority, you are the one who allowed her to get a tattoo!"

"Please calm down, Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said again, "My reasoning behind it is complicated, and I'm afraid I don't have the time at the moment to really explain it."

I heard my Mother sigh. "When she wakes up, I expect a _relevant_ explanation from both of you."

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway."

"Get her to bed, Belikov," She ordered, her voice once again switched to a business-like tone.

What seemed like moments later, I felt myself being laid down on my bed. Dimitri stood back, pulling his arms from under me. Panic tore through me, and I grabbed at his shirt.

"Don't leave me!" I begged my voice pathetic and desperate.

"I will never leave you," He said softly, curling his tall frame around mine, he pushed his arm under my head, "Little known fact about Guardians: they make excellent pillows,"

I turned my head and breathed in his sent, the panic leaving me, replaced with love and security, and soon, I felt myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep, protected by the man I loved.

The next thing I knew, someone was shifting beneath me, their movement was gentle, so I knew it wasn't intended to wake me up. After his body stilled, I lay there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying our closeness, then, sighing ruefully, I opened my eyes, and raised myself on my elbow.

Dimitri smiled, wrapping a lock of my hair around his finger. "You slept awhile Roza, I'm glad."

I lay my head against his shoulder again, "I think I might sleep some more, to be honest,"

"As much as I wish I could let you," Dimitri sighed, "We have to go talk to your Mother."

I was suddenly fully awake. "What?"

He chuckled. "She made an appointment in the conference room for us."

"What!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Roza," Dimitri said, laughing.

"But…. She's my Mother…." I said, not liking the idea of Dimitri, me, and my Mother, all in a room with a lockable door.

"And a force to be reckoned with," Dimitri considered, "Like you,"

At that, I smiled secretively, and threw the first pillow I saw at him. He ducked, but, despite years of training, he wasn't fast enough, and the pillow hit him square in the face.

"Oops," I said, sliding off the bed, and grinning deviously. "Guess you don't move fast enough."

Dimitri looked at me for a moment, and then so fast that I couldn't even see it, he grabbed me, and tackled me down to the bed, using his weight to keep me pinned there.

He smiled playfully. "Excuse me?"

"You are much faster then me, and I should be ashamed for thinking otherwise," I said, breathless from the attack.

He shifted his weight off me. "Thank you. Now, we'd better go, or your Mother will go insane, believe me."

The second he stopped speaking, someone began pounding on my door. I stood up again.

"I think she already has," I mumbled.

"Behave," Dimitri muttered as he went to answer it.

Standing in the doorway, was Alberta.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov," She said pleasantly, "Hello Rose."

I smiled, trying to work out what business Alberta would have at my door. She turned to Dimitri.

"Belikov, Janine will have a fit if you and Rose aren't down there in ten minutes,"

I groaned. "I just woke up!"

"Sorry," She smiled apologetically. "She said ten minutes, no more, no less."

And with that, Alberta shut the door, and was gone.

Dimitri looked at me, still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and sighed.

"Hurry,"

Minutes later we were rushing towards the Guardian Building. I ran to keep up with Dimitri as he walked up the memorized halls like a pro. With thirty seconds to spare (I was counting) we arrived at a door labeled 'Meeting Room Number Three'. I reached for the handle, but Dimitri held my hand back.

"Knock," He said quietly, "She isn't happy with us, and running in unannounced in won't make her feel any warmer."

I reached my hand to the door, and knocked three times.

My Mother opened the door seconds later, behind her I could see the Headmistress, Alberta (who had no doubt run over here after her unneeded wake-up call ten minutes before) and of course, my Father. Upon seeing him, a knot formed in my stomach. This was more serious then I had thought.

"Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said formally, standing straighter. His obvious effort to impress my Mother surprised me, but I made no comment.

"Good morning," I said, trying to mask the unpleasant feelings swirling within me.

"Please come in," My Mother said briskly, standing aside.

Dimitri took a seat across from the three questioners, Alberta smiled encouragingly at me, and Kirova acknowledged me with a brisk nod, my Father, his face expressionless, nodded at the seat next to Dimitri, intended for me.

"Well," My Mother said at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Explain what happened yesterday.

I looked at Dimitri, hoping he would talk, allowing me to stay silent.

"She meant you, Rose," Kirova snapped.

I took a deep breath. "Well, night before last, I slept in Dimitri's room, because I feel safest with him, and yesterday morning, I woke up feeling really sick, and I actually vomited a couple of times. After he made sure I was alright, and not coming down with anything, Dimitri told me that Alberta had suggested we get off the campus, so, we did. We drove to the mall in Missoula, and—"

"How is this of any importance?" My Father interjected curiously.

"Dimitri took me to this tattooing place called Ink, where it turned out he had made an appointment the day before—"

"Rose! Get to the point!" My Mother yelled.

I sighed. "Alright, alright: Dimitri told me that I could get as many tattoos and piercings as I wanted, as the first part of his gift to me, because of…what happened." I said at last.

There was a silence.

"Wait," Alberta said, "You said the first part, what was the second?"

I couldn't resist smiling. "He had _Roza_ tattooed on him, so he'd always be reminded of me."

"You branded yourself with her name?" My Father said, staring at Dimitri, he shrugged.

"I thought it was the best time to do it. I've been thinking about doing it for some time now, but, after what happened, I wanted her to know just how much I love her," His dark eyes turned to me, "And that I will _always_ be there for you, no matter what,"

I drew in a sharp breath, unable to respond, after several seconds, the Headmistress spoke.

"Please finish, Miss. Hathaway."

I cleared my throat. "There's not much more to tell, I got two tattoos, one of intertwined hearts on my lower back, and one on my shoulder, that says: 'R&D4Ever'. As for piercings, I got my upper ear done, and my belly button."

"That's harmless enough," My Mother said after a moment, the others agreed.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I was under the impression that you had done something that couldn't be concealed, and would reveal your relationship to the student body, which would be insanely stupid." My Mother looked at me, and then at Dimitri, "I was wrong, I'm sorry."

Dimitri nodded. "I'm grateful for your concern, Guardian Hathaway."

I realized then, that I really had to go to the bathroom; I excused myself, and walked down the hallway, humming to myself as I went. Things were looking up.

I realized then, that I really had to go to the bathroom; I excused myself, and walked down the hallway, humming to myself as I went. Suddenly, I felt two large hands cover my eyes,

I turned, expecting to see Dimitri, but who I saw looked nothing like him.

"You—"

Before I could even react, my kidnapper shoved a gag into my mouth, spinning me around, and holding my arm at an uncomfortable angle, and pushed me down the hallway. I screamed, but then they slammed me against a wall, so I then struggled to keep myself conscious, never mind screaming for help, and dragged me down the stairs.

I was shoved into a van, stars flew before my vision, and I knew I would blank out soon, but, as consciousness slowly left me, I had only one plea and one plea only:

_Don't hurt my baby. _

_

* * *

_**Hey I hoped you liked it!**

**Thank You again ShadowKissed13!**

**If you already reviewed for the first one that's okay you do not have to review again!**

**I also have another Dimitri and Rose story up called Love Story and I am sad to say it is not doing as well as this story :(**

**Please look at Love Story for me and tell me what you think!**

**HAPPY BE-LATED TURKEY DAY!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the big block like thing earlier! I was having some technical difficulties!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm, Dimitri?" I said groggily, shaking sleep away.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my dorm room, and a Russian God lying next to me. What I saw made me feel nauseous. The first thing I realized was that someone's arms were wrapped around me. I knew instantly that they weren't Dimitri's. I wriggled around in the iron grip, and to my horror saw Stan lying next to me. Naked. With horror, as I felt skin brush against skin, I realized I was also bare. I was stiff and sore in a certain place. I realized what Stan had done to me. The pain in my chest at being intruded again grew to an unbearable point, and I burst into tears. Those arms tightened around me.

"Shh, beautiful, you don't want to make yourself sick. Think of the baby."

I stopped breathing: the baby. Had it lived through this vile treatment? A couple days before the first rape, I had gotten a confidential appointment at the Med Clinic. My period was a week late, and my suspicions were beginning to arise. I told the nurse who saw me about my symptoms, and she agreed that I was probably pregnant. She had me take a test to confirm it. And, well, as we both had suspected, the test came out positive. I was pregnant.

I jerked out of his embrace, and scrambled out of the bed. "Get away from me,"

"Sweetheart, don't be like that." He grinned, a nasty, joyless smile, which made my skin crawl. I didn't move.

"I loathe you!"

His slap caught me by surprise. As I reached my hand up to cradle my face, he grabbed me by the arms, shaking me. "You whore! I am the best thing that has ever happened to you!"

I gave him a defiant look, and kicked his leg out from under him. With him distracted, I ran from the bedroom and into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, and locked the door. Stan wouldn't bash it down, because I would fight back. I leaned against the door, ready for an attack.

"You can stay in there as long as you want, Rose," Stan hissed,

"But when our baby gets hungry, I know you'll come out."

"No!" I cried.

"I would rather STARVE then have a man like you raise MY baby!"

He laughed softly. "Have it your way, Sweetheart."

I slid down to the floor. Did Dimitri know that I was gone? Did he have any idea where I was? How long had it been since we had left the Academy? And, first, and foremost: was my baby okay? I tried to stay awake, hoping that I could guard myself. But soon exhaustion – both physical and mental took over, and I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

_A scene opened up in front of me. I was on a beautiful beach, with beautiful blue waters and white sand with cliffs behind me._

_"Little Dhampir." I turned, Adrian stood behind me. I flung myself at him, hugging him._

_"Adrian, help me!"_

_"What? Why? What happened?" He pushed me back, so that he could take a good look at me. "You look awful. Your aura –"_

_"Never mind my aura!" I shouted, "Stan took me! We're not at the Academy, but I think we're still in Montana. He raped while I was unconscious. I was naked when I woke up… and he was next to me. And, and the baby, he thinks… Stan thinks' the baby is his." I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his chest._

_It took a long time for Adrian to speak again. "I knew that Stan raped you. I didn't know that you were pregnant."_

_"Oh my God, please, please don't tell Dimitri! He'll be upset, and believe that it isn't his!" Adrian considered._

_"I won't, I promise." I sighed. "Thank you Adrian."_

_His fingers trailed along my face. "What happened to your check?"_

_"Stan…" I didn't need to continue._

_Worry shone in Adrian's eyes, and he kissed my forehead. The dream began to flicker._

_"I need to go now." Adrian said softly. "Don't worry, we're looking for you."_

_I nodded. "Adrian, can you tell Dimitri something for me?"_

_"Of course I will."_

_"Tell Dimitri that I love him." Adrian looked shocked._

_"No! Don't say your goodbyes. We're going to find you!"_

_"I know…" I sighed. "It's just… please tell him?"_

_Adrain ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I will."_

_"Thank you Adrian." I mumbled again._

_"And Rose, do what you have to, to keep yourself healthy. Tell him his dick is too big and you don't want him hurting the baby so you can't have sex. Just don't starve yourself."_

_"Okay." The dream faded away._

I woke with a start to a quiet house. Gooseflesh had arisen on my arms. Standing shakily, I rubbed my arms, and crept to the door. I unlocked it, and peered out into the other bedroom. It was empty. I tiptoed across the room, freezing instantly at any sound I heard. I grabbed my clothes, which had been thrown in a corner of the room. With my objective complete, I rushed back into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly, and relocking it. I dumped the clothes in the sink, and turned on the shower. The warm water falling over my shoulders felt good. It was good to get the dirt and the memory of rape off of me.

As I pulled on my jeans, my iPhone slipped out. Crossing my fingers, I picked it up. It was fully charged. I called Dimitri. He answered on the first ring.

"Belikov."

"Dimitri…" I breathed, his voice already filling me with comfort and relief.

"Rose?"

"Oh Dimitri, please help me."

"Rose, Rose, Rose…" He said, he sounded as desperate as I did. "Oh Roza, what happened?"

"Stan raped me again. I locked myself in the bathroom. The shower's running, so he probably doesn't know I'm talking to anyone."

"That's good. How much battery do you have left?" I took a shaky breath.

"Dimitri, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how…"

"Rose, you know you can tell me anything, what is it?"

"Dimitri…" I said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

There was stunned silence on the other end of the line. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yeah. I found out a couple of days before Stan raped me the first time. I had a test at the Clinic."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry—"

"Roza, calm down, I'm not angry. I… I just don't understand how it could have happened."

"Well, Comrade, you see, when a male and a female—"

"I know HOW it happened." His hastiness in replying made me giggle, just a little. "I just don't understand the genetics behind it. I mean, we're two Dhampir's. This sort of thing shouldn't be possible for us. Trust you to make jokes in this situation."

"I can always be counted upon." I joked weakly.

"Okay. We found you." A smile had crept into his voice. His voice made me smile.

"Good. I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Rose, and the little person inside of you." He paused. "I'll be seeing you very soon, Rose. I promise."

The line went dead. I turned off my phone, so I could use it again, and the battery wouldn't run out. I finished dressing, and walked out into the bedroom. Stan hadn't yet returned, and for that I was grateful. I walked to the closed door, and turned the knob, praying it wasn't locked. The door gave under my push, and I stepped into a hallway. I walked slowly down the hall until I walked by the kitchen doorway. I caught sight of Stan, and walked in. I switched on a fake, but what I hoped like a grateful and seductive smile. I just had to pretend to like it here for a little while. Dimitri would find me soon.

"Rose," Stan smiled, I felt slightly nauseated. "You're out of the bathroom. That's good." I smiled, and tossed my hair.

"I realized how stupid it was that I was hiding. I got scared being outside of the wards, because I didn't want anything to endanger m—our baby."

He came over to me, and kissed my forehead, I had to keep from gagging. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Please,"

"I'll make you some pasta." He smiled again. The Rapist was in such a good mood today. "Why don't you go put something nicer on? There are clothes in the dresser."

I nodded, and walked back to the bedroom, though I would have given anything never to have set foot in that room again. I rooted through the dresser, and found a lose T-shirt and artificially faded blue jeans. There. That covered up everything, in a less then obvious fashion. I pulled my own shirt of, and tossed it back on the floor. I looked down at my stomach, glad that I was not feeling any pains which would indicate a miscarriage. I walked over to a mirror on the left wall, and looked at my stomach. It was still reasonably flat. But it had some sort of roundness. It wasn't as sculpted as it used to be. I hoped Stan hadn't noticed it. It had only been a little while since his first rape. If it was his, the fetus would still be too small to really change the way my stomach looked. I grinned, and rubbed my belly. Dimitri's baby was in there. After I changed, I walked back into the kitchen.

"Darling," I drawled, walking up behind Stan, and stroking his shoulder blades. "Do you think it would be safe for me and the baby if I went outside?"

"If it was in daylight, and you are feeling up to it. I understand how tiring pregnancy can be." I almost laughed. But, with great restraint, I kept my face blank.

"I was hoping that I could walk around the neighborhood tomorrow. Walk in a park?"

"Just be careful."

"Thanks, Darling," I said again, and I kissed his cheek, losing my appetite. He turned around, and handed me a bowl of spaghetti.

"There's parmesan in the fridge if you want it." "

Thanks, Darling." I said again, taking the plate in silence. We sat down, the silence was defining.

I thought about saying something flirtatious, but I decided that it wasn't worth it, and could possibly lead to more rape. I shuddered inwardly as I looked across the table at Stan. I only had to make it through tomorrow. Dimitri would always find me one way or another. Always. Always.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS! I KNOW ITS ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

I AM WAITING FOR MY STORIES TO GET BACK FROM MY BETA THEY SHOULD BE UP IN ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO.

**OTHER THAN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT MY FORUM!**

**.net/topic/104033/56115267/1/#56907493**

**JUST COPY AND PAST THE LINK AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE FORUM**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THE CHARACTER LIST AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.  
**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY POLL WHICH IS UP ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE FORUM**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

****I LOOK FORWARD FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE CHARACTER'S ON THE FORUM.

YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THE BOLDED ONES ARE TAKEN:

**Bella: PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

Charlie:

**Jacob: Forgotten Tactic**

Billy:

Embry:

Brady:

Colin:

Seth:

Quil:

Leah:

Mike:

Lauren:

Emily:

Jessica:

Quil Sr:

Harry:

Sue:

Paul:

Jared:

Kim:

Rachel:

Sam:

Edward:

Emmett:

Rose:

Carlisle:

Esme:

Jasper:

Alice:

Ben:

Angela:

Tyler:

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE.

I WILL GET THE STORIES UP SOON!


End file.
